


Caught Between Duty and Desire

by littlesolo, thewildtype



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Forbidden Love, Princess meets MI6 Agent, Slow Burn, Tale as Old as Time, Tumblr Prompt, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: Jamie Taylor is a young MI6 agent that receives her first big assignment: 24/7 bodyguard duty for the most eligible bachelorette in England: Princess Danielle Clayton. Things have gotten a tad out of hand for the young Royal, seeing as there was a recent attempt on her life after she turned down yet another marriage proposal to a noble bachelor thus denying him a shot at inheriting her lands, wealth, and power. Can Jamie succeed in keeping all the scoundrels away from this soon to be Queen?ORThe bodyguard AU staring MI6 Agent Jamie Taylor and the future Queen of England, Danielle Clayton
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	1. Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for multiple requests for a Damie bodyguard AU. We hope this is what you were looking for anons!
> 
> Once upon a time, there lived a Princess and a MI6 Agent…
> 
> (Written by TheWildType)

Despite the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Jamie begins to feel fatigue take hold. Her muscles ache as she struggles to deflect blow after blow and her offensive jabs are clumsier and less focused which makes striking her opponent much more challenging. The sweat that once beaded along the nape of her neck now pools along her back causing her dampened tank top to stick to her skin. Her pulse is pounding so hard she can hear it. Judging by her opponent’s labored breathing, she was on the verge of exhaustion as well.

They’re at a stalemate ten minutes into their standard morning sparring session. If it were anyone else, this battle would have already ended. But Rebecca is one hell of a fighter. Her years of training in mixed marital arts makes her unpredictable in a fight. On top of that, she has a reputation for being absolutely ruthless. Always giving it her all until the very end. All of these attributes make Rebecca quite the intimidating opponent and are the very reasons Jamie loves training with her.

Every morning, Jamie walks off the mat having learned a new skill that just might save her life one day. After all, the careers of MI6 agents can be quite unpredictable, and Jamie was determined to be as ready as she could be the moment she was _finally_ called up from desk duty.

Jamie takes a few deep breathes as she continues shuffling around mat. Light on her toes, circling Rebecca like a shark with her fists held out in front of her face. Jamie lets Rebecca take the lead, blocking a few quick jabs with ease. But Rebecca is caught off guard when Jamie ducks beneath a cross body punch and converts her momentum into a low sweep that knocks Rebecca clean off her feet, landing flat on her back with a thud.

“Wow, what’s gotten into you today?” Rebecca asks in between pants.

“Today’s the day Becs. I can feel it!” Jamie says as she bends at the waist, extending a hand to Rebecca to help her back up to her feet. Rebecca accepts the offer while rolling her eyes at Jamie’s optimism.

“You say that every day and still, you have yet to receive a big assignment out in the field.”

“Well yesterday wasn’t today.” She states matter-of-factly with a cocky smirk and her hands on her hips.

The exerted grunts of the other agents training and the air thick with sweat and heat fade out entirely after the door to the women’s locker room closes behind them. Both Jamie and Rebecca proceed to wash up, change out of their gym clothes, and into their work uniforms. Per MI6’s standards, her usual attire consists of a crisp white button up contrasted with black slacks, black tie, black blazer, black leather oxfords, and, just for fun, calf length novelty socks. It was the only bit of rebellion and individuality Jamie could successfully sneak into her work wardrobe. Today she decides to go with her lucky pair with four leaf clovers and tiny rainbows scattered among a light blue fabric.

She appraises herself in the mirror alongside Becs taking her time to straighten her tie into the perfect Windsor knot. Then she gets to work styling her hair. Slicking each strand back and away from her face and tying the loose ends into a neat bun at that nape of her neck. After she is satisfied with her professional appearance, she secures her trusty pistol in her shoulder holster and conceals the weapon underneath her blazer.

Once they were sufficiently dressed to impress, Becs and Jamie exit the gym and grab a quick bite to eat from the cafeteria before making their way to the conference room for their morning briefing. They arrive five minutes early and commandeer a pair of empty seats in the front row, chatting with one another as the other remaining agents file in.

All murmuring stops at the crescendo of clacking heels coming from the adjacent hallway.

The familiar sound signals the approach of the legendary MI6 agent, well-seasoned veteran who saved the world three times before she was thirty, and Jamie’s personal hero: Viola Lloyd.

Jamie straightens her posture in her seat seconds before her boss storms into the room.

The towering brunette plops a mountain of manila folders onto the only unoccupied desk at the front of the room. Without making eye contact with anyone in particular, she snaps her fingers. Two interns scurry at the sound all the way from the back of the room to the front, beelining for the folders. After scrambling to collect them, the two jittery underlings silently distribute them among the seated agents as Agent Lloyd logs into the desktop at the front of the room.

Jamie receives the dossier with her name on it as her boss proceeds to open her PowerPoint presentation for the morning run down. Viola breezes past the cover slide with the MI6 coat of arms along with the obligatory ‘This is Top Secret tell no one about this’ warning and straight to a slide of one of the most longstanding and well know buildings in all of England: Bly Palace.

“Right.” Agent Lloyd begins, “It appears there have been some new developments with the Royal family constituting a national emergency with international intrigue. As a result, our services are needed to aid in this now public affair.”

The brief intro alone had Jamie on the edge of her seat. This was type of assignment that could make her career. She did her best to conceal her excitement, clutching her folder in her lap desperate to know the enticing details of her personal assignment, as her boss continued on with her detailed briefing.

Agent Lloyd advances the presentation to a slide with several photos of what looked like someone’s elaborate bedroom and a cracked window next to a bent drainpipe.

“The first incident involved a breaking and entering into the Princess’s private apartment. A few weeks ago, an intruder or intruders, it is difficult to know for sure at this stage, managed to elude palace security. We believe whoever it was climbed up a drainpipe and entered the palace through an unsecured window in the Princess’s quarters as shown here. Seeing as no one was harmed and nothing of value was taken, the Royal family did not feel this incident warranted the involvement of the police nor the government, both of whom would have recommended additional security measures. Instead, simple alterations with their current practices among their private guards were put in place and extra locking mechanisms were added to all the windows in the Princess’s apartment.”

Agent Lloyd advances to the next slide. “Now, that brings us to the present.”

It was the same regal apartment as before. Only this time, some type of skirmish had clearly taken place. The window closest to the bed was wide open, and the adjacent curtains were tattered and torn. The painting above the bed hung askew and the plush comforter atop the bed was practically on the floor. The sheets underneath following suit as if someone was lying it in and then was forced to evacuate in a haste.

“Unfortunately, it appears, this was not an isolated incident as the Royal family had hoped. Just last night there was another breach of palace security. Only this time the young Princess was present. This time a vagrant was found in her Highness’s private apartment after having some type of encounter with her. The specifics of which are not fully disclosed to us at this time as the Princess seems too rattled to fully divulge details. What we do know is the Princess is alive with a few minor scrapes and bruises, which is the most important thing. However, there is no way to know that something like this will not happen again, but based on our working theory regarding why these two events happened in the first place, I’d say with confidence the chances of a repeated incident are high.”

Viola moves from the slide of the crime scene to one of the Royal family.

“We have reason to believe the motivation of those behind this is tied to future of the monarchy. As you are all aware, the King has been of ill health battling cancer for the last several months. Sadly, his prognosis is not good. It is only a matter of months before his only heir, Princess Danielle, ascends the throne. With that inevitability, it would appear the Queen is determined to marry their daughter off to an eligible suitor before she becomes the reigning sovereign.

The wealth, lands, and reign of power held by the Princess of Bly, along with her direct line to the throne, makes her the most eligible bachelorette in the entire country, and possibly the world. So far, she has rejected several suitors over the weeks preceding the known breaches into Bly Palace. Because of the potential international political ramifications of the most recent attack, any future attacks, and the future marriage of Princess Danielle, parliament thought it best to involve MI6 in the active investigation.

What we know so far is merely speculative based heavily on interviews from palace staff. Therefore, we don’t know if someone with ties to the palace is mixed up in this ordeal. MI6 will operate discreetly as an impartial entity, placing our sole trust in one another. The safety of the Princess of Bly as well as the investigation into these intrusions will be given top priority by our department. You have all been given the details of your individual roles in this operation. I expect you all to get to work immediately.”

The second her boss concludes the presentation, Jamie tears open her folder with enthusiasm. This is exact mission she has been waiting and dreaming for! She is so beyond excited she can barely read the words on the classified documents. Once her brain calms down enough to properly focus, her euphoria dissipates. Her jaw hangs agape in complete shock as she fully processes the specifics of her assignment.

That feeling of bafflement lingers for the remainder of the day and well into the evening.

The pub she ends up at after work is close to MI6 headquarters. She hunkers down at their usual table alongside Rebecca in the back corner of the crowded establishment, drowning her disappointment in a pint of lager.

“Well,” Rebecca begins after a few minutes of companionable silence, “technically you were right. You did get your first assignment out in the field today.”

Jamie rolls her eyes and takes another long swig of beer. “I’m a glorified babysitter for a princess.” She grumbles.

“True, but I mean the boss must recognize your potential to trust you with protecting such a high-profile target. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Jamie knew Becs was trying to be a good friend and cheer her up, but she wasn’t in the mood for that. She just felt like sulking and drinking away this whole situation. She scowls in silence watching the beer foam bubble to the surface.

“Besides,” Rebecca continues with a warm smile, “bodyguard duty is bound to have some action. Plus, this is actual royalty we are working with here. If you pull this off, Viola is bound to give you a much better assignment after this.”

The prospect of a better future makes Jamie feel better. She takes a deep breath letting those words sink in and allowing her shoulder to fully relax.

“I suppose you’re right.” She concedes, downing the rest of her drink. Then she turns her attention towards the bar in an attempt to scout the fastest route through the throng of tightly packed bodies. While she does, she catches the eye of an attractive woman leaning over the bar. Her attention is pulled away from the smiling red head by a few friendly pats along her back.

“Drink up tonight and have some fun while you can.” Rebecca says, nodding her head in the direction of the woman Jaime was just checking out, “You’re a hostage to your job starting first thing in the morning. Who knows how long it will be until you’re a free woman again.”

“I definitely will.” Jamie voices in agreement. She collects her empty glass, weaves through the crowd, and saddles up next to the cute girl at the bar.

The next morning, Jamie puts on her customary MI6 uniform paired with her least flashy multicolored, stripped socks, collects her duffle bag packed to the brim for her lengthy assignment, and bids her flat farewell for now.

For once, the weather wasn’t rainy and dreary making the drive on her motorcycle from the bustling city of London out into the quaint country of Bly rather enjoyable. She is invigorated by the peaceful drive through the sprawling greenery speckled with wildflowers. The warm spring air whips against her arms as she continues down the winding path towards the medieval style palace. Once she arrives at the iron gate surrounding the castle, she flashes her MI6 badge to the red coated armed guards who then grant her access inside the inner palace roads. Jamie continues her journey up the vast, expansive gravel road all the way through the inner courtyard, parking her motorcycle underneath the overhang at the main entrance.

There she is greeted by at least a dozen servants dressed in various palatial attire. One modestly dressed employee takes her duffle bag and scurries off inside with it while a similarly dressed man takes the keys to her motorcycle, presumably to park it in one of the secured garages. The most formally dressed man clad in a military style navy blue coat and matching slacks with a thin sword hanging from his hip escorts her into the grand foyer. She proceeds to follow a few paces behind this man, she assumes is one of the palace pages, through the labyrinth of hallways and up multiple flights of marble stairs adorned with red carpet runners. Eventually, they end up in an enormous hallway the size of a literal football field lined with seemingly life sized, hand painted portraits in elaborate golden frames of what Jamie can only assume are past Clayton Kings and Queens. At the very end of the room is Viola Lloyd standing in front of a large set of doors flanked by a pair of servants in red coats.

The page halts in front of the set of doors and spins on his heel. He clasps his hands behind his back before addressing the two agents.

“Her Majesty Queen Katherine and her Royal Highness Princess Danielle will see the both of you now. As per protocol, you will both follow three paces behind me. When I stop that is your cue to also stop. Then, I will announce you both and you will bow at the neck to the Queen and the Princess in that order. Afterwards, I will exit the room. You shall remain silent until either the Queen or the Princess addresses you first. Is that all clear?”

Jamie nods yes practically in unison with her boss, trying to quickly memorize the rules she just heard. She has an odd feeling this will not be the last set of strange rules she will have to abide by while living under this ornate and ancient roof.

The page about faces once again and firmly nods to the servants guarding the door. They proceed to open the double doors revealing yet another grand room. As instructed, Jamie and Viola trail behind the page until they halt in front of the Queen and Princess of Bly.

The page bows his head. “Agents Viola Lloyd and Jamie Taylor of MI6.” After the introduction, he bows again. Then pivots on his heel and exits the chamber shutting the door behind him. Both MI6 agents bow as instructed and then stand in silence waiting to be addressed by the noblewomen.

As a born and bred Englishwoman, Jamie has heard about the Royal family her entire life. She knew all about the wealth they had at their disposal and was familiar with seeing their parades and weddings on TV and plastered all over tabloid magazines. Needless to say, she was a little shocked by the two women standing before her.

No tiaras, no gaudy jewelry, and no overly fancy gowns.

If she didn’t know any better, she could have easily mistaken them for any other wealthy mother and daughter duo.

The Queen stood before them wearing a bright mauve long-sleeve top and with golden round buttons lining the middle from neck to waist paired with a matching knee length pencil skirt and bright white pumps. Her dirty blonde hair was styled in a fancy up do in similar fashion to her daughter’s. She struck Jamie as the type of person that thrives on sticking out in a crowd. The Princess on the other hand, did not. She seemed smaller in person as if dwarfed by the long cast shadow of the Queen. Her simple powder blue A-line dress was not flashy nor brightly colored like her mother’s. Yet, it suited her and the color perfectly highlighted her stunning blue eyes.

“Good morning Agents,” The Queen said, “It’s been quite some time since we’ve had the pleasure of entertaining MI6 within the palace. We hope everything is to your liking.”

Jamie knew there was resistance to their involvement with the Royal investigation. She tries not to appear offended by the Queen’s blatant tone of annoyance with hosting government agents. Instead, she focuses on channeling the cool and neutral energy emanating from her boss.

“You have a spectacular home your Majesty.” Viola begins. “We do intend to put this matter to rest as quickly and discretely as possible. You’ll barely even notice we were here.”

Viola’s reassurance that MI6 was working hard to leave the palace seemed to put the Queen at ease. Her lips twitched into a satisfied smirk.

“Well then Agent Lloyd,” The Queen says while gesturing towards a pair of plush red satin chairs, “Please enlighten us on how you intend to accomplish our mutually desired outcome.”

The Queen and Princess both take a seat on an antique couch that was probably worth more than Jamie’s entire salary. She follows suit and sits in the offered chair across from the Royals next to Viola.

“Thank you, your Majesty. Our plan is simple.” Viola begins, “A small team of agents will inspect the palace looking for any possible vulnerabilities that may lead to a future unwanted intrusion. In addition to that, they will interview staff member to gain more information regarding the two known incidences as well as pursue leads outside of the palace walls alongside Scotland Yard, of course. I personally will report here on a regular basis to inform you of any and all developments. As for Agent Taylor here.” Jamie steels herself at the mention of her name knowing they were about to transition into the more difficult part of the conversation. “She has been assigned as Princess Danielle’s personal bodyguard. She will remain with her Royal Highness at all times to ensure her safety until the conclusion of the investigation.”

A look of abhorrence flashes across the Queen’s face. “Do you take me for a fool Agent Lloyd? You must, because how else could you possibly expect me to believe that this scrawny _girl_ is capable of protecting my daughter, the future Queen of this country?”

The Queen’s disapproval leaves sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Viola on the other hand, did not seem phased in the slightest. She simply smiles all the wider as if she were pleased by this reaction.

“With all due respect your Majesty, you own underestimation of Agent Taylor’s abilities is exactly why I personally assigned her to this highly important duty.” Jamie beams at Viola’s compliment. She notices the Queen’s smile falters ever so slightly but the young Princess’s lips up twitch in a small smile.

“Aside from being our most promising young agent, Agent Taylor is close enough in age to her Highness that she can easily blend into her social circle which is preferred in delicate situations such as this. Plus, her gender is an asset. It gives her closer access to areas that off limits to her male counterparts including Princess Danielle’s private quarters. Which we all know is a location the intruders are not shying away from.”

Viola’s rationale seems to reassure the Queen and put her at ease. The Princess opens her mouth to speak but the Queen quickly cuts her off before she could utter a single word.

“Well, we will just have to trust your expertise on the matter Agent Lloyd. Now that that is settled, Agent Taylor should get to work as soon as possible.” The Queen concludes by pressing a button atop the ornate wooden side table to the left of the couch. Seconds later, the page returns to the room and escorts the MI6 operatives back out in the large adjacent room with the portraits.

Jamie parts ways with her boss and is passed off to a younger man with hair slicked back and a crooked smile. Judging by his pristine charcoal grey suit and thick gold watch, Jamie assumes this man is a higher-ranking staff member. The man introduces himself as Peter Quint, the Princess’s private secretary. He explains he in charge of arranging the Princess’s day-to-day affairs and is someone Jamie will be in contact with on a regular basis. Peter provides her with a printed copy of the Princess’s schedule for today. She holds on to this as he proceeds to take her on a tour of the palace to meet various other staff members.

After the formal introductions, Peter bids her farewell passing her off to a servant who then takes Jamie to her own room located in the Princess’s private apartment. She is shocked at the size of the spare room she will be calling her home for the time being. It was at least three times the size of her London flat and fully furnished with everything Jamie could possibly need including her own duffle bag.

Jamie lays down on the bed and shuts her eyes after the servant leaves, taking a moment to let this whole situation really sink in. Her moment of peace is interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She retrieves the device and accepts the incoming video call from her close friend Owen.

“Wow, loving the new flat. Can I get a tour? Also, shall I bow to you from now on?” Owen comments in jest causing Jamie to playfully roll her eyes as she sits up.

“You should bow to me anyway but not because of this.” She proceeds to walk around giving Owen the virtual grand tour. She grimaces at all the weird stuff she finds. A giant oil painting of a horse, gaudy red curtains with golden tassels surrounding her large window, and an absurdly large vase without a plant in it.

“Jesus could you imagine livin’ in a place like this your entire life?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah, probably not.” Owen says with a chuckle, “It’s a bit too-”

“-Ancient, pretentious, outdated?” Jamie rattles off.

“I was going to say posh, but that work too.”

Jamie picks up the itinerary Peter gave her, scanning the contents for the first time as Owen continues commenting on her situation.

“I’m sorry this isn’t cracking up to be the big mission you were hoping for.”

She barely notices his words of sympathy, too distracted by the laundry list of engagements she is now required to attend. “Ugh of course the princess horseback rides.” She groans, tossing the agenda haphazardly onto the bed.

“Speaking of which, how is the future Princess? What’s she really like?” Owen asked with genuine curiosity.

“Dunno.” Jamie honestly admits, “She didn’t say a word at all, but overall, she seems like a typical posh girl. The Queen on the other hand made it very clear she isn’t too keen on havin’ me here. So, this ought to be fun. But enough about my life. What’s goin’ on with you?”

“Well, if you must know,” Owens starts with a bashful look on his face, “I started seeing someone new.”

“That’s fantastic mate! Who’s-”

A sudden knock at her door prevents her from finishing that sentence.

“Sorry mate I gotta go. Duty calls.” Jamie whispers.

“No worries. Call me when you can.”

She ends the call, then pockets her phone before opening the door to her flat. There greeting her is the last person she expects to see: Princess Danielle.

Jamie quickly bows. “Uh, hello your Highness.”

“Hello Agent Taylor. I wanted to personally say how grateful I am for your services and that I look forward to working with you.”

Jamie was at a loss for words. She wasn’t expecting to hear this given the outright repugnance expressed by the Queen.

“Thank you, your Highness. That really means a lot comin’ from you.” She manages to utter once her brain catches up to the present.

“Glad we are on the same page. I also came here to collect you for our first engagement together.”

“Yes of course. Let’s get to it.” Jamie says as she straightens her tie and buttons her blazer.

The Princess smiles sweetly. Jamie found it reassuring that at least one person in the palace was not appalled to having her here. As they exit the apartment, Jamie clocks the Princess’s immediate switch from mildly happy to neutral demeanor bordering on indifference that remained intact for the remainder of the day.

By evening, Jamie was utterly exhausted from all the bowing, marching, and standing in silence. She lies on her bed, body fully splayed in her work clothes, contemplating passing out right then and there. But ultimately decides it would be frowned upon for the Princess’s personal bodyguard to go without showering and brushing her teeth. She wills every atom in her body to move as she sluggishly goes about her nighttime routine. As she exits the shared bathroom leading into the common room separating her room and the Princess’s, she hears a creaking sound and notices a flash of movement to her immediate right. When she glances over, she spots the Princess through the open door. Her long flowing golden hair bouncing as she dances around her room with her eyes closed and her ear buds in. Jamie was struck by how young and carefree she was in that moment. It was the most relaxed the Princess had looked all day.

Jamie retires to her room, tip toeing the length of the adjourned hallway as to not disturb the young royal. As she lies in bed, her thoughts drift to the Princess. She feels badly that her only time to let loose are these small hours in the night when she isn’t catering to courtiers or being watched like a hawk by strange government agents like herself. Still, she finds it comforting that the Princess might just have a shred of humanity in her after all. And maybe, just maybe, this mission wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. A Typical Day With Some Adjustments

Jamie’s a light sleeper when she’s on the job, but when she’s at home, she sleeps like the dead unless her phone rings. Somehow, her body figured out the difference and she just doesn’t question it. So, when she hears a faint whimper in the next room, still in her large t shirt and shorts she wears to sleep, she jams her feet into her boots and grabs her gun and is at the door in an instant. Heading into the shared bathroom, she quickly double checks her gun, just in case, but she’s ready. 

Bracing herself for anything, she opens the door to the Princess’s room quickly, but is careful to keep out of the line of fire. She no use to the Princess if she’s dead. With no incoming fire, she enters the room with her gun at the ready and scans for people or anything out of place. She nearly bumps into a huge vase next to the door, but once she realizes that’s all it is, she quickly moves on. 

Next, she checks the window at the side of the room and then goes out to clear the common room. Finding nothing, she relaxes a bit until she hears the whimpering again, this time louder. When she’d scanned the room, she’d taken note of the Princess, but not seeing any immediate danger, she’d gone on to the rest. Now looking at her again, it seemed she was trapped in a nightmare, thrashing in her sleep. 

Jamie isn’t really a people person, which is partially why she’s so good at her job. People take an exhaustive effort and she’d rather put that effort into doing her job as best she can. She stays detached because the minute the job is over, she’ll never see them again. Also, her duty is protection, not to make friends. Her job is to be alert and ready, and if someone gets offended, Rebecca smooths things over. So, when it comes to the Princess having a nightmare, she isn’t sure what to do aside from just waking her up. 

Even that proves a bit hard to do. The minute Jamie gently shakes her shoulder, the Princess swipes out with an arm to attack. Jamie catches it easily, but hadn’t been expecting it. She notes three things: the Princess’s fist is wrong, the way the punch was delivered it wouldn’t have hurt anybody, and the Princess is awake but her eyes are frantic. She’ll have to teach her how to throw a proper punch later. 

“Hey, hey, it’s just me. Jamie, I mean Agent Taylor, your bodyguard, remember? You’re okay. I mean, I can see you’re not, but you’re safe.” Releasing her hand, she watches as the Princess takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm herself down. Turning towards her, the Princess spots the gun in her hand and her eyes widen. Jamie follows her gaze. 

“I heard you, but I didn’t know what I was dealing with yet. I prepared for anything, but you can relax now. That’s it, deep breaths and try to think about something else. Like, um, how the thread count on these sheets is amazing. I’ve never felt anything so soft.” That gets a shaky laugh out of the Princess and that’s something. 

The Princess still looks teary. Jamie needs to do something with her hands, but one is holding her gun. She carefully sets it within reach, but that doesn’t really help. It’s safer, but her hands are practically twitching now without something to occupy them. Looking around, she spots a tissue box. Grabbing it, she shakes it in front of the Princess. It takes a minute for her to notice, but she takes a few and wipes at her face. At least she’s done something, but now she wracks her brain for something else. She can’t exactly call Rebecca for advice for the moment. Well, she’ll have to settle for trying to think like her friend. 

“Your Highness, can I ask what it was about? Maybe I can help somehow.” Realistically, Jamie knows she can’t protect her from nightmares, but she can at least reassure her that she’s physically safe, and will be as long as she’s around. Well, she’s confident in her abilities, but reassuring people isn’t really her thing either. She’s rethinking this whole being concerned thing when she sees the Princess make a face. 

“Dani. It’s Dani, not Your Highness.” 

“Yeah, um, I’m not sure that’ll fly. It isn’t respectful of your position, for one. Your Highness or Princess Danielle are what I’m supposed to be use, but I guess I can call you Dani while we’re alone. I’ve seen your schedule though, at least for your typical day, so that’ll probably only be when we’re here in the apartment. It’s not much, but will that do?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to get you in trouble, but I hate my full name. I prefer Dani.” 

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” Realizing that she’s still standing, Dani makes room for her to sit on the bed, but again that’s big breach of protocol, for herself and professionally. Instead, she goes and grabs the chair next to the desk. Dani looks a little hurt. “Again, protocol. Sorry.” she answers with a shrug and Dani nods. “So, um…” 

“I keep dreaming about the attack. I don’t… I’m kind of confused about how it all happened to begin with.” Jamie’s eyes dart around the room. The curtains had been replaced, the window area patched up, and the bed is back to normal. Having Dani stay in the same room where the attack had happened, in the same bed, probably didn’t help her fears any. 

“Do you want to tell me about it now? Just so you know, we will have to go over it at some point.” Dani shakes her head. She looks exhausted even though she’s probably still half asleep. 

“Can we do it tomorrow? I just can’t right now.” Jamie nods. She’d rather have the facts now, it’ll give her a better idea of what she’s dealing with, but it’s clear Dani can’t and she’d rather not be responsible for more nightmares tonight. 

“Okay. Would you like me to check out the room for you?” Dani reluctantly looks up at her and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before nodding. 

“Please? That would make me feel better.” Placing the chair back at the desk, Jamie carefully goes around the room. She’d just done this, but Dani hadn’t seen. The first thing she checks is the windows. The windows have new locks on them, but they’re probably as secure as the last ones, which is to say not very. 

“Until this is cleared up, I’d like it if you kept away from the windows. I don’t mean you have to avoid them completely, but stay back a few feet.” She goes around and thoroughly checks the door locks as well. They aren’t good quality. A well placed kick was all it would take to get inside. That was true of any door, but a better lock would offer more resistance and possibly give them another minute or two to get out or prepare. 

Checking with Dani, she goes out and makes sure the common room is secure as well. Once she’s done, she enters Dani’s room again. “There are a few adjustments that can be made and I’ll bring them up tomorrow with the other agents. You’re safe though, okay? You always will be with me and I’m going to be by your side until this is all resolved.” Dani lets out another shaky breath and nods. 

“Thank you. Goodnight.” Jamie nods and heads back to her room, leaving Dani’s door open just a crack. Keeping her gun within reach, she takes off her boots and settles back into bed. It’s a while before she’s actually able to sleep, her mind already going over things to bring up with the other agents. 

* * *

Morning comes too soon. Dani hadn’t had any more nightmares though. Getting ready for the day is simple, but the dresses she’s required to wear all the time started to annoy her years ago. Her day to day wardrobe isn’t extravagant, but she still has to look presentable for her duties. When she first saw Agent Taylor, the woman who was to be her bodyguard for the foreseeable future, she had two thoughts: The woman looked capable and she was envious of the agent’s pants. 

Once she’s completely ready she goes to collect her bodyguard for the day and knocks on Jamie’s door through the bathroom. She waits until she hears Jamie’s okay to come in. So far, there have been a few things that have surprised her about Agent Taylor, but walking in on her eating what looks like a strip of dried meat, tops the list. 

“What’s that?” Agent Taylor looks down at the strip in her hand and looks back at her. 

“Jerky. I have to be ready to go at all times. That doesn’t leave much time for meals, so I eat when I can” replies Agent Taylor with a shrug. 

“Well, you’re accompanying me everywhere and the first place we’re going is to breakfast and you are welcome to eat an actual meal.” Dani takes the opportunity to swipe the jerky from Agent Taylor’s hand, and the agent looks absolutely dumb founded at having it taken from her. Unsure what to do with it, she spots the bag next to the Agent and places back inside. She has a feeling just tossing it out wouldn’t go over well. 

Dani’s so used to going about her day on her own, it takes her a while to adjust to what Agent Taylor needs to keep her safe. She knows why, by staying a step ahead of her, Agent Taylor is able to survey the area for possible danger, but it’ll still take some getting used to. Technically, Agent Taylor is supposed to adhere to the royal rules and stay a short distance away from her, but she’s glad that the agent is choosing to ignore it. It makes her feel safer. Entering the dining room, there is a full breakfast laid out. It’s something she’s used to and sends her mixed messages from her mother, but Agent Taylor stops in her tracks, apparently stunned. 

“How many people are you expecting to join you?” asks Agent Taylor. Dani gives her a small smile. 

“It’s just the two of us.” 

“Um, I’m not sure I can—” 

“No one is going to come in except my secretary to deliver my schedule for the day. My mother won’t come in, she’s already expressed her opinion that I need to eat more if I want to get through all my duties, but also, I shouldn’t eat too much because I’ll ruin my figure. Then there’s the fact that she probably knows you’re here. She’s above interacting with people she deems beneath her. She’ll avoid being in the room with you if she can, and, well, she doesn’t really interact with me unless it’s to remind me of my duties.”

* * *

The Princess continues fixing her plate, so Jamie doesn’t do much to cover her frown. She doesn’t know why she thought a royal family would be different from any other, full of potential to be awful. Royalty just meant having to try harder to look perfect. Picking up a plate, she helps herself to the large selection of food. She doesn’t miss how the Princess’s shoulders relax slightly when she takes a seat across from her and starts to dig in. Keeping her manners in mind, she forces herself to slow down. She always packs food for on the go. She’d been behind a desk before this mission, but it was a habit she’d picked up when she was still a kid. She hadn’t been sure what the meal situation would be, if she’d only be allowed to eat early in the morning and once the Princess had turned in for the night. Now having all this food in front of her to choose from, instead of relying on the bags she’d stashed in her duffle ages ago, she felt like she was starving. 

Jamie drops her fork with a clatter and is on her feet, one hand already resting on her gun, when the dining room’s doorknob begins to turn. Yes, the Princess had told her that someone would be joining them to deliver the day’s schedule, but there hadn’t even been a knock. Instead, he comes all of a half step into the room before he halts, surprised to see her there for some reason. The Princess takes her schedule and hands the other copy to her. Holding it, she remains standing, and evaluates the man that has joined them. 

“Agent Taylor, this is my private secretary, Peter Quint.” Jamie gives him a formal nod. She’s met with a look that says he hates having to be in the same room as she is. Only after getting a nod from the Princess, does he reluctantly go over her schedule. Jamie feels tired just hearing about everything they’ll be doing and is now extra grateful for getting a real breakfast. The Princess and the secretary make a few adjustments to the schedule, but any way you look at it, it’s going to be a long day. The servant leaves to carry on with his duties, but only after giving her one last look of unveiled disgust. 

Jamie’s job is to protect the Princess, so she doesn’t really care that her security measures have things taking longer. Every meeting begins the same, with handshakes, pleasantries, and smiles. The people who come and meet with the Princess all express their concern and sympathy over her current situation, but remain indignant at having to endure a few additional minutes of waiting to make sure that he Princess would be safe. Her remaining in the room is an insult as well, but Jamie has no intention of leaving. 

Most of the morning is spent in meetings that all seem to be perfunctory, and Jamie makes a mental note to ask about it later. According to the secretary this morning, everything on the schedule is top priority, but this wasn’t anything a dignitary couldn’t take care of. If it was for the sake of appearances, couldn’t the Princess do a drop in instead of sitting through more than one meeting that lasts nearly an hour? 

Jamie’s still grateful to be out in the field, but she’s relieved when they finally get to the last meeting of the day. The day isn’t anywhere near over, but there’s only so much of this that she can take. On the plus side, she’s managed to keep from rolling her eyes and kept all witty comments to herself. There had been a technical issue during the last meeting. A simple mix up of the cables, she could see it from where she was standing. It took everything in her to not just walk over and fix the problem herself, but her presence was making things tense as it is. 

The Princess is impressive as well. Her mask is only now beginning to crack, but not so much that anyone else would notice. Jamie has been taking everything in, but once the meeting has started and things are running smoothly, she shifts her focus to the Princess. She suspects she can only see the cracks because she’s standing behind her. There’s a tenseness to her shoulders and she can see how Dani’s getting tired. Again, nothing obvious, just how she’s blinking and having to focus harder on the presentation screen. She seems to be zoning in and out of the presentation, and Jamie can’t blame her. This meeting is about some sort of charity project the family is financing, but as far as she can tell, anything important had been covered in the first twenty minutes, yet here they were another twenty minutes later. She gives them five minutes to wrap things up, but when they don’t, she intervenes. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to brief the Princess on some new security measures that are being put in place as we speak.” She says all this after making a show of reading a nonexistent message on her phone. Jamie allows for a few disgruntled comments and the Princess offers her apologies before she motions them towards the door. Once the door has closed, the Princess’s shoulders slump and she rests her head in her hands. 

“What do you need?” The Princess is still being cordial, probably doesn’t know how else to be around people, but Jamie can still hear her exhaustion. 

“Right now? Nothing. Nothing from you at least. Just looked like you could use a breather.” The Princess turns so sharply towards her, Jamie’s worried she might have hurt her neck. The look of shock on her face also has Jamie rethinking her actions. She’s just about to apologize when the blonde’s face softens. 

“Thank you. I’ll be ready to proceed in a moment.” Jamie shrugs and starts dialing Rebecca. 

“Take all the time you need. I’m calling the security team and letting them know about the changes that need to be made to your room.” The Princess lets herself relax, and for the first time today, Jamie gets a glimpse of the real woman. She backs away a few paces and waits for Rebecca to pick up and gives the Princess some breathing room. 

The meetings part of the day is now done. Granted, Jamie didn’t have to do anything other than stand aside and keep a watchful eye out, but she was tired of pretentious people with hollow words except when it comes to wanting something. That’s just her point of view as an observer, she imagines the Princess is even more relieved than she is. The Princess leads her to room that by palace standards, is more casual. There’s still a sense of formality, in this room, but it’s more personal and softer, despite it being orange. 

For the rest of the afternoon, the Princess will be going over top secret documents of some sort. That’s as much as she’s allowed to know and that much had been told to her only grudgingly when that private secretary delivered them. She leaves the Princess to her work and wanders around the room. There are various framed photos spread about on the bookshelves. The Princess at various ages, with what looks like the same horse. Jamie doesn’t do kids either, has her own special reasons why too, but she has to admit, the Princess was a cute kid. She still is cute, but that’s not something she can allow herself to think about. 

Every so often, the Princess sighs or tries to run a hand through her hair. In its current style, there isn’t really a way to do that, which seems to frustrate her further. Jamie notices this out of the corner of her eye. She’s trying to give the Princess the privacy she needs for the documents, as well some space in general. 

Her gaze keeps flicking back to the photographs. The Princess looks freer in the photos. Some of it is just the fact that she’s a kid in them, but a large part is that she’s free of her current pressures. Jamie can’t help the feeling of jealousy that surges through her, and doesn’t like it at all. She can’t remember ever feeling like that, free, not even when she was a kid. Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she wonders how often the Princess gets to spend time with her horse now. 

Jamie’s placed herself between the Princess and the door. Off to the side in case someone comes through, but in front of the Princess to shield her from any attack before getting her to safety. They’ve been there a while when she feels the Princess’s eyes on her again. She’s had that feeling on and off while they’ve been in here, but she figured it was the Princess just spacing out again or trying to get a read on her as a distraction. This time though she feels them focused on her and turns. 

“I’m sorry, is there anything… I’m still going to be a while. Um… there are a few books around or I could get you something to drink…” Jamie can’t help her smile, even though she’s pretty sure playing a host is something that the Princess just does out of habit. She can’t help but wonder how much of what she’s seen today has been real. 

“I’m fine. I appreciate the offer, but my focus has to be on protecting you.” The Princess raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Accepting a drink would keep you from that?” Jamie smirks. 

“Can’t have something happening to you while I’m on a pee break.” She said it without thinking. While it’s true, she’s pretty sure the words pee break aren’t something that’s supposed to be said around royalty. When she glances over that the blonde, there’s a smile on her face. 

“So, there’s nothing I can do to make you more comfortable?” Jamie shakes her head. 

“I’m all set. How are you doing?” The Princess rolls her eyes. 

“Endless amounts of paper. I’d feel good about getting through them all, but tomorrow or the next day, I’ll have a whole other set to read and everything that I’ve just gone over will be out of date.” With a sigh, the Princess goes back to it. 

* * *

A little more than an hour later, she’s finally done for the day. Looking over at Agent Taylor, she’s still a bit envious. It’s just a suit and tie deal, but at least it looks comfortable. Everything she ever wears has to be appropriate for someone of her status which means it has to be at least semi-formal. 

“Agent Taylor, I know you were given the layout of the grounds, but is there anything you wanted to see specifically?” For a moment, the agent looks embarrassed. 

“Um, when I got here, your guys took my bike somewhere. Do you know where that would be? I’d like to know in case something happens, but also because… well, it’s my bike.” With a smile, Dani leads her to the garage area. Once again, she finds herself envious of the brunette. Just looking at the motorcycle, she’s hit with a sense of freedom. She has her horses, and as much as she loves them, they’re still confined to the grounds. The motorcycle can go practically anywhere. If she closes her eyes, she can imagine weaving in and out of traffic to get further even faster. She dreams of that kind of freedom, where there was nothing but the wind pushing against you instead of the weight of obligations and duty. Satisfied, Agent Taylor lets herself be led back so that they can have dinner. Dani can’t help giving the bike one last look. A ride around the grounds would be more than she’d ever dreamed of, but her mother would never allow it. Not due to her safety, but because It wouldn’t be proper. 

Before they get to dinner, they are joined by her mother, which only happens when she’s unhappy about something. 

“Agent Taylor, I do not appreciate you giving orders without consulting me and waiting for my approval. The palace is hundreds of years old and has a certain aesthetic, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. The changes you’ve requested would alter the look of things. The one request I will approve is concerning the door locks. If you’re as good at your job as Agent Lloyd said, nothing else should be necessary.” With that, her mother and the servants with her disappear and Agent Taylor looks absolutely bewildered. Being used to it, Dani just sighs and leads the way to the dining room. They’re half way through the meal before the agent speaks again. 

“Your mot- The Queen, she knows that your life is more important that the molding around the windows, right? That to keep you safe, it’s better that we take care of everything we can? Especially the window? The window someone came in through twice?” Dani tries to bite back her smile at the sight of the brunette agent getting worked up, but doesn’t quite manage it judging by the incredulous expression on her face. 

“It’s not… It’s not the first time the Queen has had priorities other than me. I’m used to it. I’m sorry for making your job more difficult.” She hears Agent Taylor’s frustrated sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it Your Highness, I’ll adjust. That happens to be something I’m good at. At least they’re changing the door locks. That’s something.” Dani wishes that was true, but it’s probably just her mother wanting to appease MI6 in some small way. 

The last thing she has to do for the day is see her father. He’s been sick for so long, but now he can barely get out of bed. She hates to see him like this, but aside from the servants tending to him, she’s pretty sure she’s the only one who comes voluntarily. Her mother has taken over most of the official duties, making sure to give her more than a handful, and she hates it. Not just because she doesn’t want a life of royal obligations, but because it made it seem like her dad was already gone. 

Walking down the familiar hall, she vaguely registers Agent Taylor behind her, and it occurs to her she should let the agent in on what they're doing. 

“Um, so this isn’t exactly a business stop, but it is important. At least it is to me. It doesn’t—” She has to pause and take a breath. It’s all still hard for her to deal with, much less say out loud. “It’s something I do every day, but it won’t take long. If it’s not too much… I’d like you in there with me so that I can introduce you.” Agent Taylor gives her a small grin. 

“That’s sort of how this protection thing works. Wait a minute… introduce me? To who?” The agent takes in their surroundings, this time realizing where they are instead of looking for possible signs of danger. Dani then watches as the realization sets in, the fact that they’re in the wing that leads to her dad’s chambers. It should be disconcerting to see her bodyguard become so anxious when there isn’t any danger, but it’s kind of adorable. Knowing that agent will follow her despite her nerves, Dani walks over and leads her through her father’s living quarters. Everything is neat and tidy, not a thing out of place, due to the servants tending to things but also because her dad hasn’t been able to leave his bedroom in months. She can feel the agent a few steps behind her as she takes a deep breath and braces herself. The smile she puts on her face is different from the ones she uses in meetings. This one she knows her dad can see through, but she finds some comfort in that. That her dad still knows her better than anyone, is possibly the only one who does. She puts on a smile to let him know that no matter what’s happened during the day, she’s happy to see him. Knocking a few times, she lets herself in. 

“Dad? It’s me. Well, not just me, I brought a friend with me this time.” Looking over her shoulder, she coaxes the agent closer. If she hadn’t been so focused on her dad, she would have had trouble hiding her smile over how the MI6 agent was practically sweating with anxiety. “This is Agent Jamie Taylor and she’s going to be looking out for me for a while.” She didn’t want to keep secrets from him, so she’d told him about the attacks but only after Henry Wingrave had gotten her mom to agree to protection services. Her dad has always been charismatic and the fact that he’s now restricted to just his bed hasn’t changed that. 

“Hello, Agent Taylor” he says with a small wave and his best smile. She doesn’t turn to see what the agent does, but her dad’s still smiling. He then turns her focus back to her. “Anything I should know?” Dani shrugs but gives him a smile. 

“She’s got a motorcycle” she says in a fake whisper. Her dad nods sagely. 

“Ah. All these years I’d thought you meant a different kind of horsepower. It’s understandable that I thought it was, you know, a horse.” 

“Can’t go down a highway on a horse, Dad. Sort of makes you stand out.” She and her dad share a laugh, and while his is weak and raspy, it’s real. They talk for a little longer, her dad’s strength never lasting long, but they make the most of it. As they leave, Agent Taylor gives her dad another nod and a slight smile. 

When they get back to her apartment, Dani’s finally able to relax. Honestly, she’d already been tired when she’d finished with the business part of the day, after visiting her dad, she was exhausted. It's the one place where she can finally be herself, but by the time she gets here every day, she just feels empty and sadly it’s a very familiar feeling at this point. 

Just as she’s about to put her earbuds in, there’s a knock from the adjoining door, which means it can only be from Agent Taylor. Calling her in, Dani can tell from the look on her face what this is about and holds back her sigh. 

“Look, I know you still probably don’t want to do this, be we need to go over the night of the attack. We can do it in the common room it that’d be more comfortable?” With a nod, she follows as Agent Taylor leads the way. Once they’re settled, Dani takes a deep breath. She’s not looking forward to this, for a number of reasons. Agent Taylor is watching her closely, but in a way that isn’t adding pressure to the situation, instead it lets her relax. 

“To be honest, I don’t remember much. It’s not for lack of trying, I just can’t tell how much of it is from my nightmares and how much really happened. I’m still scared, but I know that you’re good at your job.” Jamie shrugs and it’s not all that comforting at first. 

“You can’t help how you feel. You’re right though, I am good at my job and I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe. Telling me what you remember could really help with that.” With a nod, Dani thinks back. 

“I’m not sure what woke me up. Maybe a noise or the feel of wind coming through the window? He was just suddenly there. I got out of bed as fast as I could, but he was faster, and I think he came across the bed. There was the sound of something tearing? He grabbed me for a minute and I tried to hit him, but it didn’t do much good. Then I went into what’s now your room and did my best to bar the door, which wouldn’t have held long anyway. Like everything else in the palace, the furniture is more for appearances.” Agent Taylor hasn’t been writing anything down, but the way she’s looking at her so intently tell her she isn’t missing a thing. 

“Can you describe the guy at all? I know it happened fast, but the smallest thing could help. Scars, tattoos, height, anything. Now, close your eyes and try to picture him.” Nodding, she does just that. 

“I don’t know, tall, almost six feet? His hair was short, not exactly a buzz cut, but still short? Um, when he grabbed me, his hands were rough? That’s all I remember.” She knows exactly how helpful that was when the agent scratches the back of her head before responding. 

“Well, I’m afraid none of that helps very much. The rough hands tell me that it’s a worker, someone who does physical labor, so probably not a servant that works in the palace or someone along those lines. The way he grabbed you, as much as it doesn’t seem like it, that’s a good thing. It sounds like he was inexperienced and despite your encounter, his intent wasn’t to hurt you, at least not if he could help it. That’s as much as I can piece together from what you’ve told me. Your description… well, it describes a typical guy. The hair helps, but—” 

“Not very much.” Dani sighs and rubs her hands across her face. 

“Sorry, but no. There are a few things we can do right now though. The first thing is teaching you how to throw an effective punch. When you were waking up from your nightmare—” 

“Oh god. Did I hit you? Are you okay?” Agent Taylor smirks at her and it’s the first time she’s really seen anything but the agent’s professional demeanor. There was after her nightmare, but that was concern as well as relief from not getting hit. 

“You didn’t hit me and it wouldn’t have done much since you don’t know how to do it yet. You were also still sort of asleep. If you get up, I can show you how if you’d like.” Following Agent Taylor to the middle of the room, she waits. “Can you make a fist for me?” Bringing up her hand, Dani clenches her hand like she’d done the night of the attack. She wasn’t expecting Agent Taylor to reach up and gently take her hand. She does her best to not flinch out of shock. Unless it’s because of some formality that acknowledges her as royalty, aside from her dad, no one ever really touches her. 

“Now, if you hit anyone like this, with your thumb tucked in, you’re more likely to break or dislocate it. Now, curl your fingers like this.” She can’t do much more than watch as the agent unrolls her hand and then repositions her fingers. “Okay, when you hit someone, you want to hit them with these top two knuckles. The knuckles of your index and middle finger.” Dani nods, still trying to process the feel of the agent’s fingers rubbing against her knuckles. “These two will hurt whoever you’re hitting, but the bottom two will hurt you because they aren’t as strong. Just with the top two, okay?” Looking at her hand, Dani tries to remember everything Agent Taylor is saying. “Now, put your hands up, but bend your knees slightly. You want to be sturdy.” 

She lets the agent put her into position. “You want to tuck your chin in” Dani’s had enough trouble with the agent just holding her hands, touching her face has her overwhelmed. Blinking hard, she tries to push back the sound of blood pounding in her ears and the heat trying to rush to her face. “Bring up your fists so that they’re even with your cheeks. Good, keep your elbows like this, that way you protecting your ribs and insides. Even though your knees are bent, you want to stand naturally, not stiff.” When the agent moved around to be behind her, she didn’t expect to feel her hands on her waist. She manages to nod as the brunette shifts her again. At this rate, she’ll have no problem remembering any of this. 

“When you go to hit someone in the face, don’t aim for the face—” 

“Wait, don’t aim for the face even though I’m aiming for the face?” She gives her that smirk again. 

“Yeah, imagine your target about a foot behind their head. You have to punch _through_ their face to hit that target.” She nods again when the agent gestures behind her own head to show where she should be aiming. “When you strike, use your other foot to push off and sort of slide forward towards the other person. When you do that, turn hips a little. That’s how you’ll get momentum behind it.” 

“Don’t tense up when you strike or you’ll make it weaker. Once you hit, bring your fist and shoulder back fast, otherwise you’ll be leaving yourself open.” She does as Agent Taylor instructs, but her mind is focused on the fact that in the past five minutes she’s been touched more than she has in the past five years. 

“Okay, I’ve got it Agent Taylor.” 

“Jamie. If I’m going to call you Dani while we’re in the apartment, you should call me Jamie or things will be awkward.” This is said with a smile and has one of her own spreading across her face. “Okay, now hit me just like I taught you.” That gets Dani’s attention fast and she backs up. 

“Ag- Jamie, I’m not going to hit you. I trust you. A punch taught to me by an MI6 agent is sure to work.” Jamie gently guides her back into position. 

“Yeah, you are. You won’t know how to throw a good punch unless you actually do it and know what it feels like. I don’t think hitting a servant would go over well with the Queen, so that only leaves me.” That has Dani laughing, something else she can’t remember doing recently. “I’m your bodyguard, okay? I’ve been trained for this sort of thing. I’m more than capable of taking a punch, even one I just taught you how to throw.” Jamie gives her a grin and readies herself. Putting up her hands, she feels ready, but still doesn’t want to. This is the first time someone has treated her like a real person, not something breakable or carefully watching everything they do in order not to offend her. She doesn't want to hit the first person to treat her normally. 

“Jamie…” 

“Look, I’m going to protect you as best I can, and I’m good at what I do. If we’re attacked, I want you behind me, but if someone manages to get past me or comes from somewhere else and I’m not prepared, you might have to do something until I can. Now, I don’t plan on letting any of that happen, but I’d feel better knowing you can throw a punch before something like that happens. Remember, _through_ my face. You want to go straight, not from the side for this. Now, c’mon, just pretend I’m someone you don’t like and go for it.” Dani rolls her eyes. 

“I haven’t known you very long, but I already like you a whole lot more than any of my suitors.” Jamie gives her that smirk again. 

“Then just picture me as one of them. Full force though, don’t hold back.” Yeah, no matter how hard she tries, she’ll never be able to see Jamie as someone she isn’t attracted to. Pushing that thought aside, along with her reluctance, she goes through and hits the agent. The minute she feels the hard impact on her fist, she pulls her arm back, protecting herself just like Jamie had instructed, but also because Jamie’s head had snapped back. She watches, stunned, as Jamie turns back towards her and immediately sees the blood coming from the brunette’s nose. She rushes forward, her hands going up to try and help stop the bleeding, but Jamie pushes them aside. 

“You’re bleeding!” Looking around, she spots a tissue box and grabs a few, handing them to Jamie. 

“Yeah, well, in this case, that’s a good thing. That was a good and solid punch. You did great.” Jamie’s enthusiasm does nothing to make her feel better. 

“Please don’t make me hit you again…” As if sensing her guilt, Jamie takes her hand. 

“You did great. One last thing, when you were attacked, running and trying to barricade yourself in was smart. A weapon would have been good though. In the bathroom, the back of the toilet, the tank lid? That weighs about ten pounds and if you bring that down on someone’s head as they come through a doorway it will stop them cold. Coming at them from the side of the doorway though, so they don’t see it coming. Now, that enough for tonight. It not only makes me feel better, but it should you too. Here, we have lots on our side, you have me in the other room and I’ll be here in an instant, the bathroom will act as a barrier to keep you away from the fight, and we can get out through the common room safely. But now you know you don’t have to rely completely on me for everything. Now you know that you can throw a punch or two if you have to. I can teach you more if you want some other time.” 

“Will I have to hit you again?” Dani can’t help but notice that Jamie’s nose is still bleeding steadily. 

“You’ll always have to try it out to know if you’re doing it right and know how it feels. It’s fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me or my nose. Ice might help, but all it will do is swell a little, and no one’s going to notice.” With that, Jamie gives her a smile and a wave as she retreats to her room. 

Dani settles back down on the couch for a moment to try and process everything. Jamie was right, she does feel better, proud even. Jamie said she did well and meant it. She can’t remember the last time she had someone compliment her on something that wasn’t her appearance. Something she was good at. Praise of any kind was rare. She has a feeling the smile on her face will be stuck there for the rest of the night. Jamie hadn’t just stopped there though. She’d given her another way to defend herself and even offered to teach her more. More of something that would actually be useful but no one would know about. Something that would never be seen unless things went wrong. Jamie would never get acknowledgement for it and if she had to defend herself, it would be held against the agent. No matter how many times she ran through it in her mind, Jamie got nothing out of teaching her this, and that fact alone had a warm feeling spreading through her chest. 

Before settling in for the night, Dani walks over to the phone on her desk and makes a call. A short time later, there’s a knock on the door to her room. 

“The juice and ice you requested, Your Highness.” 

“Thank you, William,” she says with a smile as she closes the door. Setting the tray on her desk, she carries the ice bucket into the bathroom and puts a few good handful into a towel. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on Jamie’s door. A moment later, it’s pulled open reveal the puzzled face of her MI6 bodyguard. 

“Some ice for your nose” she says as she holds out the towel. Jamie slowly takes it from her with a look of surprise. 

“Um, thank you, Your-- Dani. Thank you, Dani.” 

“You were right, I feel better knowing that I’m not defenseless, that I’m capable of something on my own too. I still have faith in you and your abilities though” she says with a grin. Jamie gives her a small smile and a nod before she closes the door. For once, Dani is going to bed believing in herself, believing she’s capable of doing something other than handshakes and smiles. In fact, she was actually looking forward to tomorrow with Jamie by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging us in our ramblings as we process the new Shadowland trailer with Amelia Eve and the most recent season of The Crown.
> 
> Let us know how you feel about this and if you want more content by dropping a kudos or comment below or yelling at us on tumblr @Please-Return-To-Villanelle and @littlesolo


End file.
